Dirty Secrets Always Come Out
by TohruKyoYuki
Summary: Tohru has been harboring a dark secret for over a year. But now that its summertime well things get interesting. But in the end dirty little secrets always come out...
1. Chapter 1

**You guys are gonna think I'm crazy but this idea just came to me. Tohru is always depicted as the sweet, innocent, kind character she is in the original story. But I thought to myself what if she had a dark dirty secret. So here goes nothing. Let me know if it sucks or if I should continue. ^.^**

**-TohruKyoYuki**

"Uhh." Tohru groaned splashing cold water on her sleepy eyes. Thank goodness it was Summertime that meant a break from school and nearly getting mauled by Yuki's fangirls. That was not the only reason she looked forward to summer though. She looked forward to seeing him. Being with him. Breathing in the masculine scent that was all his own. A time they could sneak away without arousing suspicions. Her favorite time of year.

Tohru continued to go through the motions of getting ready for work when something caught her eye. Slowly walking over she picked up the photo strip from her chest of drawers. There they were. Smiling, making silly faces, kissing. That time in the photobooth where they let loose and were able to enjoy themselves without anyone else seeing. With a sad smile she placed it back down and finished changing.

Was what they were doing right? I mean he did get her into trouble on several occasions, sometimes he was quite forceful with her but other times very sweet. She wondered if she deserved this two sided relationship. Pushing the thought away she slid on her working gloves and headed downstairs with a bounce in her step. Tonight she would see him, that was all the motivation she needed.

**I don't know if it was good or not. I have no idea who the guy will be yet. You guys can tell me who you'd prefer it to be. This was an introduction chapter so its short. But please review ^.^**


	2. Chapter 2: Secret Love

**For some reason I haven't been sent emails when someone reviews so I had no idea that you guys did. Thank you! :)**

**MaxWellsFanfic: You made me torn between Kyo and Yuki. I hope you like it .**

**purplecrystal2: They are so cute :)**

**Maya: I hope so too :)**

**Ok here goes. This is from Narrators POV by the way.**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Secret Love**

"See you tomorrow!" Tohru waved at the ladies she worked with and waited at the lamp post for him to walk her home.

Right on cue he walked over with a small smile on his face, his hands in his pockets.

"Kyo."

"Tohru. Ready to go?" She nodded and bounced over to him, but before she could grab his hand he grabbed hers and pulled her along in a different direction than they usually took.

"Figured we could take the long way home. The longer I can be away from that damn rat the better. And because I want to be with you longer so don't get the wrong idea I don't like you or something!" Kyo quickly assured her and Tohru couldn't help but smile. They fought all the time much to her dismay, but she knew it was good for Kyo sometimes to get out his pent up frustrations.

They walked in comfortable silence for a few moments. Even though Tohru couldn't hug him they were still close just the same.

_ Should I ask her?_ Kyo thought to himself. Sighing he decided what the hell.

"Tohru...You think you might wanna go to the fair with me tomorrow?" He scratched the back of his head and looked at her wondering if he could take his invitation back. They've only been on one official date after all. He smiled a little seeing Tohru's face flush but she nodded.

"Y-Yes. That would be lovely Kyo." Kyo chuckled and they continued walking. She was the same as she was last year. It was their third year of highschool and he had feared Tohru would become different. She had recieved more attention from upperclassmen, she only became more beautiful with each passing day and he wanted to hold onto that. Nto just beautiful on the outside, but the inside as well. He was afraid she would reject him and move on to boys that could actually hug her and had a much better personality than he ever could. But she didn't. She stuck with him through it all. He almost slapped himself for thinking otherwise. How could he ever doubt his sweet Tohru?

**Its extremely short and I apologize but I promise Chapter Three will be much longer when they go to the fair. Some of the other Sohmas will join them of course ;). Hope you guys liked and review. I'm sorry if the one you wanted her to be with isn't that way in the story. But I plan to write more fanfics :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Chaotic

**Sorry I haven't updated but I will probably update this story once or twice a week. I apologize for the delay.**

**Maya: :) Yup**

**PurpleCrystal2: Yay! I'm trying to figure out something for her lol**

**xXLollipopsxlovexmeXx: All will be revealed with time :)**

**Sorry if I flipped some words around in previous chapter. My head flips letters and words sometimes. Anyways here is chapter three.**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Chaotic**

The sun shone through the window nearly blinding me. Damn sun. After a five minute debate with myself on whether to get up or stay in the warm comfort of my bed, I finally decided to get a shower and change. Knowing I had a date with Tohru wasn't bad motivation either.

Shrugging on a black shirt and my green cargo pants I headed downstairs, the mouth watering smell of Tohru's cooking filling my nose.

**Narrator POV**

"Hello Kyo." Tohru bowed with a slight twinge of pink on her cheeks.

"You don't have to bow y'know." Kyo muttered shaking his head and grabbing the bottle of milk reserved especially for him. Realizing it was empty his eyes shone with frustration.

"Dammit we're out of milk." Tohru frantically bowed a string of apologies following. "Sorry Kyo I didn't know we were out. I was planning to go to the grocery store after breakfast. I-"

"Don't worry about it. The damn dog can take care of it." Tohru nodded but still had slight guilt displayed on her face about Shigure doing what she should have.

Yuki showed up next still half asleep as usual. Sitting down in his usual spot his eyes were slowly drifting closed. His head seemed to grow heavier and before he knew it he fell asleep, his head slamming down on the table. Tohru freaked out wondering if he was ok and Kyo rolled his eyes telling her she shouldn't worry about him. And he laughed 'with any luck he'll never wake up.'

"Highschool girls. Highschool girls all for me highschool girls. Oh hello my beautiful delicate flower." Shigure winked at Tohru fanning himself resulting in a blushing Tohru and a pissed Kyo.

"Shut up!"

'Now, now Kyo. That is no way to act in front of a lady. She should not be exposed to such things. Oh yes that reminds me, I was just about to call Aya." At this statement Yuki jerked himself awake. Yuki and Kyo glared at Shigure angrily.

"If you disrupt today with that annoying brother of mine I will make you eat that phone." Shigure nervously laughed before retreating to his study.

"So Miss Honda do you have any plans for today?" Yuki asked his eye still twitching. Tohru looked to Kyo and he shook his head no. That meant she needed to lie.

"Well I am going with Kyo to train. He said he would help me improve." Yuki's eyes widened.

"But Miss Honda I don't want you to end up hurt. Are you sure I shouldn't come along? I don't want the baka neko's foolish actions to hurt you."

"Shut the hell up or I'll make you eat those words girly boy." Kyo rose preparing for the fight which Yuki gladly complied.

There was just no use with those two. But Tohru still believed in her heart that one day the two could be friends. The cat and the rat always fighting. The cat's desire burned throughout his body to beat the rat and once again be accepted. Everytime he saw the rat the flame within him ignited and thought he could beat him. But really in the end he couldn't. For the rat had the same amount of training but was the stronger of the two.

As predicted Kyo lost and angrily climbed up to the roof. He planend to just stay there until his date. But that idea quickly dissipated as he felt the house rumble underneath him. No! It wasn't-

Oh but it was. He saw the familiar brunette storming up the path of the house her eyes wide and crazed. She punched through the paper doors and Shigure cried from his study, "My poor house!"

"Where is he?" The girl asked and Tohru told her he was on the roof. No way in hell would she climb a roof.

"Kyo get your ass down here dammit!"

"No!" Kyo screeched and that was it. Now more frustrated the boar quickly scrambled up to the roof before he realized she was there. When he did it was too late and she charged at him.

"Kyo." The tone of her voice shifting significantly to a softer one. "You didn't right or call me...I missed you so much!" She pummeled Kyo and shook him until he couldn't take anymore.

"Kagura."

"Now I know why. Its because of that Tohru isn't it! Tohru you are now once again my rival! I won't let you have him!"

**Thats all for this chapter. I know I didn't get to the fair yet but this was important as well. I promise to update again soon. Thanks for reading! Bye :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Day at the Fair

**Alright I decided to update early in the week so maybe I'll be able to fit in two chapters this week :) yay**

**purplecrystal2: I hope this chapter will be good ^_^**

**Guest: lol Yuki isn't exactly my favorite anyways :p**

**phunnychick: Awesome :)**

**xXLollipopsxlovexmeXx: Her secret will be revealed at the end of the chapter :)**

**Thank you for the four reviews last chapter! Without further ado...**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Day at the Fair**

Kagura was yanked off of Kyo by Yuki? Why would that damn rat help him out? Yuki sighed shaking his head in annoyance. "I can't study with all of the noise. If you are going to beat him up take it outside." Yuki snarled turning to go back to his room before the dog stopped him.

"Yuki, I was planning on us all going to the fair this afternoon. Momiji Kisa, Hiro, Haru, and Aya were tagging along. I had hoped that Tohru and Kyo could join us as well. But by the looks of it you have something better to do than grant an old man's dying wish." Shigure pressed the back of his hand to his forehead.

"You're not dying sensei." Haru stood in the doorway and they noticed Kisa, Hiro, Momiji, and Hatori not too far behind.

"Cut the dramatics." Hatori's eye began to twitch and Shigure ran over to him.

"Why will you not come? Do you not love me anymore?" Shigure fanned himself pretending to look as if on the verge of tears and Hatori rolled his one good eye.

"I didn't to begin with. Kisa, Hiro; make sure you stay together. We can't afford for you to get lost. We already have enough people that get lost on a daily basis." Hatori said pointedly at Hatsuharu who in response folded his arms across his chest in a huff.

"So how about it?" Shigure pleaded with puppy dog eyes.

"I have to take care of Akito if you will excuse me." Hatori ducked out and Yuki agreed to go with a shrug. He could study later, he wouldn't mind spending the daywith Miss Honda.

"We're training today." Kyo muttered tired of this conversation already.

"Training her in what exactly?" Ayame seemed to have come out of nowhere, Yuki and Kyo immediately tensed.

"Aya!"

"Gure'!" They both ran into eachother's arms.

"I've missed you. How will I make it through another night without you?" Shigure cupped Ayame's cheek and they stared into eachother's eyes.

"You won't have to. I will hold you through the night."

"Aya!"

"Gure'" was the sultry response before they both gave a thumbs up. "Ok!"

"Can we just go?" Yuki balled his fists as he thought of ways to get rid of his brother. Might as well take care of the dog while he was at it.

"Well guess we should go. I wouldn't want to keep Kazuma-san waiting. Bye." Tohru and Kyo rushed out of the house while Momiji and Haru had to restrain the boar from going after Tohru.

Whew that was a close call. Tohru felt extremely guilty about lying to everyone but they feared Akito. If news got out about them being in a relationship, Akito would surely kill them both. Or torture them so much they would wish he would just end it. Kyo reached for Tohru's hand and gave it a reasuring squeeze.

"It'll be fine." And they figured maybe it would be. They were now sitting at the top of the ferris wheel overlooking the town. Tohru was smiling replaying the events of the day in her head.

Once Kyo and Tohru entered the park they were both in awe of it all. Kyo had never been to a fair before, he was always lonely and didn't really feel like spending the day around crying babies, loud drunk men, and girls he could transform around. Tohru's eyes flitted around until they landed on a nearby water gun game. You had to shoot water at the target the fastest and win a prize of your choosing.

After little coaxing, Tohru convinced Kyo to play. Kyo focused and was sure he had one but still ended up losing. Angrily he ripped the gun out its holster snapping it in two. "This game is fricken rigged!"

"Its okay Kyo...We can do something else." Tohru placed and hand on his shoulder to calm the angry cat down.

Making their way to the nearby rollercoaster they both glanced up and saw how high it was. Tohru was afraid but so long as Kyo was there with her she would be fine. Kyo stomped over with Tohru following suit and sat down in the cart. After being secured Kyo sat back and folded his hands behind his head. 'This would be nothing.' he thought smugly to himself before it took off before he could think about it. It took them through corkscrews, loops, upside down, backwards.

The ride finally came to a halt and flung them back once more. Kyo couldn't help but hate himself for eating a big meal this morning. He had never been on a rollercoaster before so the thought hadn't even crossed his mind. Damnit.

Stumbling off the ride Kyo threw up in a nearby trashcan. The ride had been exciting and left Tohru feeling exhilarated. All her fears were dashed once it got going and she got used to it. She worried about Kyo. She didn't even think to warn him about not eating before going to the fair. They walked over and saw the photos taken from a point in the ride. Tohrus' eyes were closed with a wide smile plastered on her face, Kyo on the other hand looked like a maniac. His hair was flying, his mouth was pulled back, and his crimson eyes grew to nearly impossible sizes.

Kyo swore under his breath that he was going to burn it. Tohru giggled at how cute he looked. She made a mental note to secure a copy for herself and add it to her growing scrapbook.

The two continued making their way around the park. Kyo had finally won a giant stuffed bunny which made her think of Momiji. He bought Tohru cotton candy, she got hennaed, and they took pictures in the photobooth. By the time the two reached the ferris wheel they were in high spirits. They watched their family down below. Even the usually emotionless Haru, uptight Yuki, and annoyed Hiro appeared to be having a good time.

"Damn rat." Kyo muttered but nothing could really bring him down. Tohru sighed.

"Is he really that bad? I mean I know he's the rat and everything but..."

"I'm gonna beat that rat one day fair and square...Why do you care so much about him anyway?" Kyo glanced over and noticed Tohru's face darken.

"He's my brother."

**WHAT? How can this be? Guess you'll find out. Sorry if this chapter was boring but I hope you guys review. Thanks for reading! Bye :)**


End file.
